1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of lasers. More particularly, the invention laser array synchronization. Specifically, a preferred implementation of the invention relates to a high intensity, synchronized laser array.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Laser sources have been widely adopted in various applications, including optical space communications, materials processing, and military applications. In some of these applications, a high intensity, high power laser source may be desirable.
Limitations of laser output power are often related to cavity size and material. While a single laser with a large emission area (broad area laser) can in general provide high output power, it can also present higher order transverse modes, which deteriorate beam quality and are not suitable in many situations.
One approach to solving the above-discussed problems of providing high power and avoiding higher order transverse modes involves utilizing a laser array. Such arrays integrate a number of lasers to provide a larger amount of power. However, a disadvantage of this approach is that the uncorrelated phase relationship between individual lasers largely limits the coherence and, accordingly, the achievable output intensity of the array.
Therefore, what is needed is a solution that provides injection, frequency and phase synchronization of a laser array, in order to provide a coherent laser array source. Furthermore, what is also needed is a solution that provides scalable laser source synchronization, allowing simultaneous synchronization of multiple continuous wave lasers and/or multiple pulsed lasers, assembled in an array or assembled separately.
Heretofore, the requirement of providing scalable frequency and phase synchronization of an array of laser sources has not been fully met. What is needed is a solution that addresses this requirement.
There is a need for the following embodiments. Of course, the invention is not limited to these embodiments.
According to an aspect of the invention, a method comprises: master laser injecting a plurality of broad area lasers; and externally cavity coupling the plurality of broad area lasers. According to another aspect of the invention, a method comprises: master laser injecting a plurality of lasers; and Q switch coupling the plurality of lasers. According to another aspect of the invention, a method comprises: injection synchronizing a plurality of pulsed lasers using a signal source; modulating the plurality of pulsed lasers using the signal source; and externally coupling the plurality of pulsed lasers.
According to another aspect of the invention, an apparatus comprises: a plurality of broad area lasers; a master injection laser coupled to each of the plurality of broad area lasers; and external cavity coupling optics coupled to each of the plurality of broad area lasers. According to another aspect of the invention, an apparatus comprises: a plurality of lasers; a master injection laser coupled to each of the plurality of lasers; and Q switch circuitry coupled to each of the plurality of lasers.
These, and other, embodiments of the invention will be better appreciated and understood when considered in conjunction with the following description and the accompanying drawings. It should be understood, however, that the following description, while indicating various embodiments of the invention and numerous specific details thereof, is given by way of illustration and not of limitation. Many substitutions, modifications, additions and/or rearrangements may be made within the scope of the invention without departing from the spirit thereof, and the invention includes all such substitutions, modifications, additions and/or rearrangements.